


Little Cherik Drabbles

by waddles



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Author! Charles, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles needs a hug, Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, Little fluffy stories, M/M, Policeman! Erik, Some angst, a bunch of drabbles, but so does Erik, they'll probably hug each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddles/pseuds/waddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet stories featuring Erik and Charles and some other faces.<br/>(Like some chickens and a hungry fox)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a real story a friend told me
> 
> ~~~~
> 
> There will be longer stories soon

"Erik, Erik darling wake up." Charles turned around to face his boyfriend of five years. "It's the girls. They're making a fuss. I think the fox is back."  
Erik bolted upright and quickly ran to grab his pistol out of its draw. (Being a police officer of his level had its perks) "I'm going to kill him."  
"But Erik, wait! You can't! Stop!" 

Charles got up and followed after him at a quick pace. Erik, however, was not going to hear of this and he loaded his gun. "Don't look."  
"You can't kill him, he's only hungry! He has a family!" The door closed and locked. Looked like Charles wasn't going any further.  
"Huh. Oh. Oh no! Erik!!"  
And there he was, the fox. Taking a break from sniffing around the fence, looking around it for a spot to sneak in and snatch one of Eriks beautiful hens, to stare straight into his eyes. What an absolute dickbag.  
He raised his gun and aimed.  
"Erik!! Erik!!! Erik, you sleep naked!!"  
Erik lowered the gun slightly. If he shot it now the neighbours would look.  
Oh well. He hoped his hen wouldn't be too scared.  
Bang. 

\----

Charles didn't speak to him on that night, nor in the morning. Not until Erik buried the fox and laid flowers down.


	2. Nail me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the title but I couldn't resist, anyway here it is!!  
> (Don't try this at home, from past experience. It ain't nice.)

"You're completely blowing this out of proportion, Erik! Don't you trust me?!"  
A pause.   
"You don't do you?" Charles turned around and walked in the other direction.   
"Charles! Come back and let me explai- What? Are you okay?" Charles had fallen to the floor, fists clenched.   
"Erik, Erik please can you-can you get me the first aid kit?" Blood started to seep into the varnished floor.   
Charles had stood on a metal nail.   
Charles had a metal nail embedded in his foot.   
Ow.   
Upon seeing this Erik rushed to grab the first aid box, feeling quite sick. Charles normally got hurt during their arguments. Not that Erik would ever ever even dare to hurt him. Never once had he even thought about it.  
"I've got it, I've got it."  
"Erik," His voice cracked and he looked ready to faint. "pull it out."  
"No! No, we need to go to the hospital." He grabbed the phone off of the wall and dialled the number.   
"Hello? We have.." Erik rabbled into the conversation, telling the man on the other end where they were and what had happened.   
"Okay sir, how far is it in?"  
"Quarter of the way."  
"Keep him awake, they're just coming."  
"Right." Erik put down the phone and then looked over to Charles how was lying perfectly still. "Charles?" Erik knelt and put a hand on his back. "I'm going to pick you up and put you on a chair okay?"   
"Mm.."  
"Ready?...two, three.." Erik picked him up, obviously bumping his foot into the process from the whine of pain he got from his favourite drama queen.   
"Erik." Came the quiet voice from in his arms.   
"Yes?"  
"I didn't mean what I said earlier. I love you."  
"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I love you too."  
"Tell Raven I love her."   
"Oh shut up. You're not dying."  
Erik put him down gently.   
"You don't know." He closed his eyes.   
"Yes I do, because I'm not stupid."  
"Hah!"  
"Hey. Shut up." Erik smiled and carried on. "Open your eyes."  
"Mm..."   
Erik heard a car pull up into the driveway. "Charles. Come on. Make it look like I've looking after you."  
Blue eyes opened.   
"This is going to hurt a lot. Isn't it?"  
"Yes, baby. But you can hold my hand."  
"I'm not giving birth!" They both laughed but grasped each others hands anyway. 

\----


End file.
